The Test
by Angellove12
Summary: She wishes that he didn't need to test his feelings. But she was the one who told him to go do so. So, what does she do now? Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) (One-shot) (Based on scene from TV Show Boy Meets World)


_Drip, drip, drip_. She had been staring at the leaky tap for the past hour. Lost in thought. Unwashed dishes and soapy sponge still in her hands. She blinks. _Drip, drip, drip._ Still lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice somebody come up behind her. She doesn't notice him snake an arm around her. She doesn't notice him call her name. She doesn't notice anything until he turns her by the shoulders and shakes her.

"Bonnie!" He is insistent. "Bon!"

She blinks back to reality.

"Damon…" Inky black eyes meet her brown ones. She just stares, not bothering to finish her sentence. His eyes are like a torrent of emotions, a darkness that seems to engulf her. Curly eyelashes and pale skin. His lips are moving but she can't comprehend the words. He stares back, impatient as always to hear her answer. Seeing no moment, he tugs her toward the kitchen table, pulls out a chair and sits her down. He takes a seat across from her.

"Bonnie!" He calls again.

"Hmm…" She can't bring herself to answer. She's still hopeful.

He has started talking, but she's still lost in her thoughts. If only she hadn't said the things she didn't mean last time. Perhaps, it wouldn't have been like this.

He's quiet now. As if he understands her silence. He opens his mouth to speak. But she beats him to it.

"How was the trip?" she asks.

He doesn't answer right away.

"You know," he starts, "you were the first person I met in Fells Church. Even before Elena. You won't remember it, but when I met you, there was something about you that made me realize that I would care for you more than I ever had for any girl. That night in the library, I realized that it was the first time in a long time I had ever saved a human. And I liked it. A lot. Just like I like you, red bird, a lot."

She stares at him blankly. "Did you have fun, Damon?"

He looks at her before looking down. "And when I met Elena, it felt as if I had a second chance. Maybe this time I would get something that my brother didn't have. Elena was—is beautiful. She's strong, outspoken, kind, everything I ever wanted in someone. I thought I wanted her. I thought I loved her. And I felt awful. Because you love me."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that, Damon." She blinks away her tears.

He cups her chin and makes her face him. He reaches over to hold her hand, thumb tracing circles over her palm. "No, carra. You didn't do anything wrong. When I went with her, I found myself having a great time—"

"And you would, Damon. Elena's a great girl." Bonnie knew this to be true. Elena was like her sister.

"But, I realized that I would never care for her the way I care for you, red bird. I want you." He finishes.

Bonnie looks into his eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Damon."

He lets go of her hand. "What are you saying?"

"Damon, I was the quiet, shy one my whole life. Even when we were little, everyone wanted Elena. She was nice, pretty and popular. I always wanted to be like her, but when that didn't work, the next best thing was to be with her. And I always thought of her as one of my closest friends, my sister. But then you came, and I thought maybe, I could be with you. And you're great. You're so wonderful.."

He interrupts her. "Red bird, please—"

"I forgive you, Damon." She says. "I forgive you for kissing her. I forgive you for the letter, which I read. It's nice that you have such an intimate relationship. I forgive you for everything, Damon. But I don't forgive you for going to her."

"No…" He looks as if he can't believe. "No, Bonnie!" He gets up. "You told me to go to her. You told me to go see if I liked her more than you!"

"And Matt is the sweetest guy to me, too. But I never once strayed to him, Damon. Because I always knew I loved you. I never had to test myself to see if I ever wanted anyone else."

He scrunches his eyes shut. He looks as if he's in great pain. Then you looks at her and says, "But Carra, you told me to…"

She jumps up and hugs him, breathing in his scent one last time. She relaxes in his familiar embrace, the coolness of his black leather jacket contracts with the warmth of her skin. Her tears wet his shirt.

"I know, Damon." _Drip_. Another tear falls. "I did tell you to. But you listened."

And with that, she brushes past him, wiping her tears. A shocked Stefan meets her as he throws open the door. But without another word, she hurries past him too.

Bonnie knows, this time, that it's over. And perhaps, it's just as well.

Inside, the tap still hasn't been shut properly. It's leaking.

 _Drip, drip, drip._


End file.
